legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Miners
The Power Miners are a team of miners that have been assigned by the LEGOLAND Government to drill underground to stop the series of earthquakes that have been effecting the LEGO Planet. The miners, with futuristic mining vehicles built by the LEGO Company in a similar fashion to the Rock Raiders vehicles. The Power Miners have discovered that Earth has its own Rock Monsters, like Planet U, that eat Energy Crystals, also similar to the ones on Planet U, that, when eaten by the Rock Monsters, cause the earthquakes. The Power Miners' mission is to collect the energy crystals and to stop the Rock Monsters. In 2010, new Rock Monsters, Lava Monsters, have been discovered near the planet core that eat the crystals as well. The Power Miners have received criticism from many minifigs, mainly because they formed while the Rock Raiders were away from the planet, making many Rock Raiders feel replaced by the Power Miners. History In early January 2009, the LEGO Planet was struck by several devastating rumbling and mini-earthquakes. Several major were inflicted with major damage. The most hit cities were LEGO City, LEGOLAND; Billund, Denmark; and several cities in the United States, despite most of the cities being a long distance away from any faultline. The Alpha Team wanted to contact the Rock Raiders, who were out mining on Planet U, so they could return and go under the surface of the planet to discover the source of the rumblings. However, the Agents Defense Organization put forth a plan to create a new team of miners with powerful vehicles and equipment to go underground instead. The LEGOLAND government went forth with the Agents' plan. The government hired four, experianced miners from the four corners of LEGOLAND to lead the expedition. These four miners, with their group of miners who had signed up for the team, named themselves the Power Miners and began drilling a path into the ground to discover the secret of the rumblings. Hunt for the Crystals Only a few days into their travels, the Power Miners stumbled upon a cavern infested with monsters made of rock. Not surprisingly, the miners decided to call them Rock Monsters. The scientist of the group, Brains, discovered that the Rock Monsters ate crystals the color of their rock-skin. When they ate the crystals, however, they began to shake and cause the rumblings on the surface. After being closely observed, Brains concluded the crystals were Energy Crystals, very similar to the ones found on Planet U. The Power Miners relayed their information to the LEGOLAND Government above, who in turn gave the Power Miners their new objective: collect the crystals to prevent the Rock Monsters from causing more destruction of the surface. To complete this goal, the LEGO Company built new vehicles to collect Energy Crystals. The Power Miners would soon face trouble from the Rock Monsters, who disliked the minifigs for stealing their food. However, the Power Miners quickly found the monsters' weakness: dynamite. The Power Miners threw dynamite sticks into the monster's mouths, causing them to explode. While the team battled the Rock Monsters, they used their vehicles to mine and collect crystals. As they mined the cavern, the miners discovered different sub-species of monsters, some more dangerous than others. While Power Miner Rex was digging up to cavern floor with his Stone Chopper, he was attacked by a red monster that the Power Miners identified as a Meltrox. Rex and the Meltrox got into a ruthless fight over two red Energy Crystasl where in the end, Rex was the victor, escaping the Meltrox with a heavily damaged Stone Chopper, sparking fear of the Rock Monsters throughout the cavern. The Rock Monsters continued to attack. While Brains was mining a cavern wall in his Mine Mech, he discovered two dark green energy crystals. A dark green monster, named Boulderax, saw the crystals and attack Brains. Brains fought back, defeating the monster easily with his mech's rotating buzz-saw and claw. Rex was attack again while hammering at a cavern wall with his Granite Grinder. This time, he was attacked by a blue monster who had discovered blue energy crystals in Rex's trailer. This monster, Glaciator, proved to be the most ruthless Rock Monster the Power Miners ever faced. Rex barely managed to escaped with several crystals. However, three blue crystals were eaten by Glaciator before he was defeated. By now, the Power Miners wondered how many sub-species of Rock Monsters were there. Rex was once again attacked while gathering crystals in his Claw Digger, this time being attacked by a lime-colored rock monster called Sulfurix. Sulfurix put up a fight, but quickly lost to Rex and his Claw Digger. Rex returned the crystals he had recovered to the crude Power Miners HQ the miners had built. By now, the miners had collected a large amount of crystals. Doc and Duke were drilling away at a wall with one of the most powerful Power Miner vehicles when they were attacked by a Firox, in search of orange Energy Crystals. Doc was quick to spot the monster heading their way, so Duke pulled the Thunder Driller out of its drilling postition and started heading for Firox. Firox attempted to eat the spinning drill only to be spun around and thrown off to the side. Duke threw a stick of dynamite into the mouth of Firox and it exploding, killing the monster and saving the crystals. Rex and Brains were commanding one of the Power Miners most important vehicles, the Crystal Sweeper, when they were attacked by a Glaciator and a Meltrox. The two Rock Monsters discovered the Crystal Sweeper's vast amount of crystals inside its storage, so they launched themselves by a rock catapult onto the vehicles. However, Meltrox missed his target, and Rex took advantage of the Rock Monster's fall to jump on the orange dirtbike loaded on the Crystal Sweeper and drive by the Meltrox, blowing it up with a stick of dynamite. The Glaciator seemed to lose its confidence and ran into the dark cavern hallways away from the Crystal Sweeper. The LEGOLAND Government saw the sucess the Power Miners were bring, increasing the world's supply of Energy Crystals. The LEGO Company issued several new vehicles to the Power Miners to help them collect crystals and to defeat the Rock Monsters. With the Boulder Blaster, Rock Wreaker, and the Cave Crusher, mining and defeat the now easy enemies became a breeze to the Power Miners until the Sulfurix and the Meltrox's older cousins appeared to defeat the Power Miners, Geolix and Tremorox, arrived. These Rock Monsters were larger in size, more like the ones on Planet U. Instead of having to attack up close, Geolix and Tremorox could throw massive boulders at the vehicles. The two new Rock Monsters devastated the Power Miners' vehicle fleet for awhile until they upgraded their vehicles to throw nets on the massive monsters to weaken their abilites. While the Power Miners fought these massive Rock Monsters back, the miners built a massive mining station over a lava river and their most powerful vehicle ever, the Titanium Command Rig. With the Titanium Command Rig, the Power Miners defeated any Rock Monster in their way. Eventually the Power Miner's mobile command base met its match. With the Power Miners activites expanding farther and farther, the Power Miners eventually woke up the Crystal King, a massive Sulfurix who ruled over all the Rock Monsters, in later 2009. Two miners were attacked by the massive king monster. The King Sulfurix dangled one miner helplessly, but the other miner rescued his partner with his super-powerful drill pack. The two miners escaped back the Titanium Command Rig, with the Crystal King in hot pursuit. The Crystal King took on the Titanium Command Rig's massive drill, something no other Rock Monster could do. Doc, Rex, Duke, and Brains tried to reason with the king, telling him that he was destroying the civilization above the surface, but the Sulfurix King refused to listen and continued to attack the rig. Doc activated the Titanium Command Rig's tower-mode while the drill was still running. The drill flipped until it face vertically, drilling into the cavern floor until the floor collasped, taking the Titanium Command Rig with it. The Power Miners' mobile base landing on an island surrounded by lava, while the Crystal King, who didn't fall with the Power Miners, escaped back into his cavern. Doc was about to call the battle a sucess when the other Power Miners spotted Rock Monsters rising from the lava that surrounded them. The Power Miners had their Titanium Command Rig lifted back up to the original cavern by an Aero Shredder and returned to the Underground Mining Station and reported back to the surface of a new threat: Lave Monsters. Core of the Underworld In order to combat the Power Miners' new threat, the LEGOLAND Government had the LEGO Company create new heat-proof magna suits for the miners. The LEGO Company also created three new vehicles with water blasters to cool down the fiery Lava Monsters and upgraded the older vehicles to be able to withstand the heat. In 2010, they were revealed to the public and sent to the Underground Mining Station to be put in use. Rex was sent out to scout the new cavern in the smallest vehicle, the Fire Blaster. While searching the cavern, Rex discovered two yellow Energy Crystals. As he was about to take them, he was attacked by a Combustix, a yellow Lava Monster. Rex fired dynamite at the monster with little effect so he fired the water blaster at the monster, which sent Combustix running back into the lava while Rex took the crystals and returned them to the Power Miner's lava base, Lavatraz. Later on, Rex tested out the new Magma Mech when he saw a Lava Monster about to eat some Energy Crystals. Rex attacked the orange Firax, Firox's lava cousin. Rex drenched the monster with water and threw the monster back into the lava lakes and took the crystals back to Lavatraz. The Power Miners were surprised how well the new vehicles were doing against the Lava Monsters. While scanning the area, Brains discovered Infernox, a red Lava Monster, eating crystals and causing rumbles. Brains boaded the new Claw Catcher and fought against the angry Lava Monster. Brains knocked it out with his vehicles claws and grabbed Infernox and the crystals and returned to Lavatraz where he locked up the Infernox in the Lavatraz cell. Mining continued in the lava caverns with the new heat-proof drilling rigs. The four founding Power Miners were at Lavatraz when they received a distress call that Erruptor, a massive Lava Monster similar to Geolix and Tremorox, was attacking a drilling party and had destroyed almost all of the vehicles and had killed most of the miners. Rex, Duke, and Doc each boarded the new vehicles and raced to the location of the call, where they attacked Erruptor. Erruptor, furious at the Power Miners, retalitated by throwing flaming rocks at the attacking miners. The miners retreated back to Lavatraz, with Erruptor in hot pursuit. They reached Lavatraz and attacked him with water turrets and a bulldozer armed with a water cannon. Rex, Duke, and Doc defeated Erruptor after a long battle. He attempted to escape, but Brains used the Lavatraz crane and lifted Erruptor into the cell with the Infernox. A Firax attempted to free both the monsters, but was quickly pushed back by the Power Miners. After the defeat of Erruptor, the Lava Monsters "unofficially" surrendered to the Power Miners, for they stopped attacking drilling parties, although the Power Miners continued to have guards at the mining parties. The Power Miners continued their mining, despite the Dino Attack happening on the surface. Dino Attack While the Power Miners continued to mine the caverns, they began donating the crystals to the Dino Attack Team to power their vehicles. But other than that, the Power Miners stayed out of the epic war. One former Power Miner who had retired early 2010, however, played a significant role in the Dino Attack Team. Former Power Miner Semick, current Elite Dino Attack Agent, has led many missions, including missions on LEGO Island and Adventurers' Island. The Power Miners had also unknowingly create a tunnel that connected Dinosaur Island, the base of Dr. Rex's operations, to LEGO City. Dr. Rex had his scientists add on to the tunnel so it would be easy for Dr. Rex's Dino Track Transports to travel between the two locations. The Power Miners had also opened a pathway for Mutant Dinos to escape into the world. The Power Miners were heavily critized for inadvertadly making the Dino Attack possible. The Power Miners had also unknowingly made the Goo Caverns unstable while mining for the past year, which made it difficult collect the Green Goo, which was extremely affective against Mutant Dinos and making the Dino Attack mission into caverns twice as dangerous Despite that, the Power Miners did assist the Dino Attack Team in the Goo Caverns. A lost group of miners had made their way to the Goo Caverns, but soon left after Dino Attack Agent Hotwire informed them of their postition. However, these miners returned to the Goo Caverns and helped the Dino Attack Team and Alpha Team fight the massive Mutant Dino army in Quadrant 14. Pulling Out In early 2011, with the end of the Dino Attack, President Jørgen Vig Knudstorp declared the Power Miners' mission a sucess and ordered the Power Miners to begin leaving the mantle until further notice. However, as they were moving up, the Crystal King, seeking revenge against the Power Miners, caused a massive earthquake and tsunami in Japan. Despite this attack, the Power Miners eventually left the mantle and returned to Earth's surface. However, instead of dissolving the organization, the LEGOLAND government ordered the Power Miners to take a vacation and beginning planning a new expedition to find more Energy Crystals. Vehicles Rookie Miner Vehicles *Stone Chopper *Granite Grinder *Mine Mech *Fire Blaster *Lavatraz Bulldozer Defender *Assorted small vehicles stationed at the Underground Mining Station Standard Miner Vehicles *Thunder Driller *Claw Digger *Cave Crusher *Rock Wreaker *Boulder Blaster *Magma Mech *Claw Grabber Elite Miner Vehicles *Crystal Sweeper *Titanium Command Rig Notable Members *Doc *Duke *Rex *Brains *Semick Behind the Scenes The Power Miners are obviously based off a LEGO theme with the same name, involving miners digging below the Earth's crust to fight Rock Monsters and collect crystals to stop massive earthquakes from destroying the civilizations. This theme has been met with much criticism, due to large pieces and the color scheme of the vehicles, Lime green and Orange (with blue and lime green for the Core of the Underworld). It has also been disliked due to nostalgia from fans of the Rock Raiders, which was released ten years previous of the first Power Miners. Rock Raiders and Power Miners share almost the same storyline plot points, including collecting Energy Crystals and fighting Rock Monsters. The events of the Dino Attack are partly made by BrikmanMcStudz, while other parts, particularly Semick and the mission to the Goo Caverns were created for the Dino Attack RPG on BZPower. Category:Organizations Category:Dino Attack Ally Category:Power Miners